This Is What Makes Us Girls
by PopcornCandyGirl109
Summary: I love the song by Lana Del Rey so why not write a story about it with my favorite couple. Slight Inu/Kags but that gets fixed. Not really romance, just trying to have fun and live a little.


Oh wow it's been awhile. But, since I thought about writing this for a couple of days now I have to get it out.

So lately I've been so in love with Lana Del Rey it's embarrassing. I love her music and I just want to write a bunch of stories based on her songs starting with this one. I'm so in love with this song I've listened to it nonstop for the past week. "This Is What Makes Us Girls." That song, is my jam.

Umm I don't own Inuyasha and I don't own the song.

* * *

_**Remember how we used to party up all night?**_

_**Sneaking out and looking for a taste of real life.**_

_**Drinking in the small town firelight.**_

_**(Pabst blue ribbon on ice)**_

Kagome peaked out of her doorway one last time checking to see if the light under her mothers door was off and listening for her snores. Hearing them, Kagome turned to shut the door and tip-toed to her window.

She opened it enough to that she could fit through, shut it behind her and made a mad dash to the car that was waiting for her. She flew inside and driver took off.

Sitting in the car with her was Sango, who she didn't really know that well yet. Kikyo, who was her cousin, Miroku, Sango's boyfriend, and Kagura. And of course Inuyasha who was her boyfriend. Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomaru, was driving he car.

Kagome climbed up into Inuyasha's lap and kissed him hard on the lips. Breaking away she spoke. "Hey babe."

Inuyasha smirked and pinched her ass through her skirt. "Hey babe."

They had all know each other for awhile now. The guys were all seniors and the girls were all freshmen. We caught the attention of Inuyasha, who took it upon himself to introduce him and his friends.

This brought Sango and Kagura into the picture being that they were dating Miroku and Sesshomaru at the time. They clicked pretty well and they found out that they were trouble makers.

They all had pretty shitty lives back at home and we found comfort in each other. But, in the process we became little monsters constantly doing whatever we wanted.

Sneaking out and become a normal thing for us. We just wanted to have fun while we were still young. Was that too much to ask for?

_**Sweet Sixteen and we had arrived**_

_**Walking down the streets as they whistle "hi, hi!"**_

_**Stealing police cars with the senior guys**_

_**Teachers said that we never make it out alive.**_

They hopped out of the car and walked through the town. At night, there was always something going on and they were most likely apart of it.

Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, and Kagura weren't actually all that clothed. They made sure to wear as little as they get away with. Gathering the attention of drunken men there were hoots and hollers. Kagome just giggled and kept holding hands with Inuyasha as they walked to the station.

They snuck into the gated area were they parked all of the cars, found a suitable one, and hot wired it. They peeled out of the parking lot so fast it a good whole two hours before the cops caught up to them.

They had one more warning or they were going to jail. This lead to the teachers suspending them for three months. The teachers didn't like them anyways and it was good enough reason to get them out of there classroom.

They of course were "grounded" by there parents but it didn't stop them.

Kagome got a phone call about midnightish that was from Sango. Oddly enough, over the past few weeks, they'd gotten to know each other pretty well and came to like the girl. Kagome snuck out the house and headed to the park that Sango said to meet her in.

_**There she was, my new best friend**_

_**High heels in her hands**_

_**Swaying in the wind**_

_**Then she starts to cry**_

_**Mascara running down her little Bambi eyes**_

_**"Lana how I hate those guys"**_

Sango was standing by a large tree, wind flowing though her hair sending her ponytail whipping in the air. She was all dressed up with her shoes in her hand. I stand beside her and look at her Her face is blank but her eyes are empty.

She looks at me with her eyes brightening with tears.

She was supposed to meet Miroku but when she got to the place were they supposed to meet, he was with another woman. Kissing.

Everyone knew Miroku was a flirt and didn't think him and Sango would last long. It still hurt though to see her in pain.

I quickly reached out to hug her as she sobbed into my shirt.

"Kagome I loved him. So much. Was I not enough?"

So told her the only answer I would give. "It's love. It's not easy."

_**This is what makes us girls**_

_**We all look for heaven and we put love first**_

_**Something that we'd die for**_

_**It's our curse.**_

_**Don't cry about it**_

_**Don't cry about it**_

Sango stopped hanging out with us after that. She hung out the ther people and let us be. She asked me to hang out with her a couple times but how could a leave my new friends now. I had a boyfriend I had to please and an image to uphold. I couldn't just drop them to go and chill with her.

_**This is what makes us girls**_

_**We don't stick together cause we put love first**_

_**Don't cry about him**_

_**Don't cry about him**_

_**It's all gonna happen.**_

The rest of kept doing what we had been doing. Sneaking out, doing drugs, partying, drinking. Hell, my boss had a boner crush on me and often bought all of our alcohol for us and drank with us.

We were on top of the world and no one could stop us now.

_**And that's where the beginning of the end begun.**_

_**Everybody knew that we had too much fun**_

_**We were skipping school and drinking on the job**_

_**With the boss...**_

One Saturday night, we ended up at this 60s themed diner. The even had a jukebox that we turned on and danced to.

Kagura and I ended up on table shaking her asses and trying to be sexy for the guys. Just I went to do a sexy dance move that would have been flawless had it not been for Kikyo rubbing against my man.

I was furious and boy did I let her have it. Inuyasha and I broke up and he started dating her. They'd been seeing each other behind my back for awhile now and I guess that's what stung the most. Inuyasha was my first love and it was hard being without him...

I got over it of course, she was my cousin after all and I wouldn't have as much as I did if it wasn't for her. So I turned my attention to Sesshomaru. He and Kagura were off and on but they wouldn't ever officially get together. Everyone knew that.

_**Yeah we used to go break in, to the hotel**_

_**Glimmer and we'd swim**_

_**Running from the cops in our black bikini tops**_

_**Screaming 'Get us while we're hot'**_

_**Come on, take a shot**_

That night we wanted to go swimming. We snuck over the fence of a hotel and stripped our clothes off. The three of us girls, in nothing but our underwear, dove right in with guys following after us.

After splashing awhile I noticed Sesshomar hadn't joined in. I swam to him and nudged myself into his legs that were in the water and put my elbows on his thighs.

"Hey handsome. Whats up?"

He didn't answer me so I splashed him. He got up to go sit in a chair but not before I manged to yank him down into the water with me.

Which was a bad idea because he ended up falling on top of me and we sank to the bottom. We floated at the bottom a bit before I tried to pull a move like they do in the movies. I kissed him under water.

He was shocked needless to say but that didn't stop him from kissing me back. We came up for air and we laughed each other That was the start of our beautiful, but short, romance.

The lights came on and we heard the sirens of police car and the distance. We quickly grabbed our clothes and jumped over the fence and run through the streets half naked. We just laughed as we ran into the nearby forest, all of us getting separated.

_**This is what makes us girls**_

_**We all look for heaven and we put love first**_

_**Something that we'd die for**_

_**It's our curse.**_

_**Don't cry about it**_

_**Don't cry about it**_

I stopped to catch my breath and watched as Sesshomaru stared at me feeling brave, I walked up to him and continued our kiss from earlier. This time, there was nothing to stop us.

_**This is what makes us girls**_

_**We don't stick together cause we put love first**_

_**Don't cry about him**_

_**Don't cry about him**_

_**Its all gonna happen**_

I came home around noon, having spent the night with Sesshomaru. My mother was pissed and said she had had enough.

"Well I'm sorry mom that you didn't get to have the childhood you wanted," I yelled at her "It's not fair that you punish me for having me when you were 16."

My grandmother her mom, pretty much disowned her when she found out that she was pregnant. Of course, like every other story, my mom thought that her and my dad could work out. They divorced after about two years into marriage and he left town all together and started to have new life.

"Well someone had to take care of you cause I know your not doing a good job." My mom stood, hands on her hips, face red with anger and disappointment. "It doesn't matter though because I'm done with this. I'm sending you to your fathers."

My mouth dropped open and then I was angry.

"How dare you send me there. I haven't seen dad in years and your just gonna ship me off to him!? I have friends here and a boyfriend. How are just gonna separate us like this?"

She shrugged her shoulder and went to walk out of my room. "Should have that about that before. Pack your bags. You leave tomorrow." She left and I slammed the door behind her.

Then, I sat on my bed and cried.

_**The prettiest in craft that you had ever seen.**_

_**Ribbons in our hair and our eyes gleamed green.**_

_**A freshman generation of degenerate beauty queens**_

I left out of the window and made sure to visit my friends house one by one. I even went to Sango's house and told her the news. She shook her and said "Damn Kagome, you did it this time."

I saved Sesshomaru for last and spoke with Inuyasha first. He hugged me and said he'd miss me.

I headed up to Sesshomaru's room to find him not alone. Kagura was with him and not in PG sort of way. I quickly shut the door to let them get dressed and hoped Sesshomaru hadn't seen my face fall as I saw them together. I thought we had a nice romantic night together and here he was already fucking another person.

It hit me then that it shouldn't matter because I'll be gone soon. It depressed me even more as said my goodbyes to them.

_**And you know something?**_

I had my bags packed and was ready to leave bright and early that morning. I wasn't expecting much as I boarded the train that would take me to my father's house in the middle of nowhere.

_**They were the only friends I ever had**_

_**We got into trouble and when stuff got bad**_

_**I got sent away,**_

_**I was waving on a train platform**_

_**Crying, cause I know I'm never coming back.**_

Then I saw them. Sango Kikyo, Kagura. The best girlfriends anyone could ask for. We had gone through so much together it was amazing that we had gone through so much together and survived it all. They were all I had in my life and they made up the best moments of it.

Then, there was the guys. Miroku who was like a brother to me. Inuyasha, my first love. And then there was Sesshomaru, who could have been so much more if I had had the time. They were the most awesomest guys I'd ever met

I waved frantically as the train started up to leave. Hot tears clouded my vision but I didn't want to blink, afraid I would miss something. They jumped up and down and waved back.

I would miss them, so much. I knew I wouldn't come back here My mom had nothing to do with me as she had dropped me off and drove away. She didn't even help me put my stuff with the luggage. She handed me enough money to be on my way and left me behind.

I whipped my face then and sat back in the chair. l looked out the window as the scenery of the city changed into the country. I sighed and thought about all the good times I had and knew that there wasn't going to be another night like the ones from before.

_**This is what makes us girls**_

_**We all look for heaven and we put love first**_

_**Don't you know we'd die for it**_

_**It's our curse.**_

_**Don't cry about it**_

_**Don't cry about it**_

_**This is what makes us girls**_

_**We don't stick together cause we put love first**_

_**Don't cry about him**_

_**Don't cry about him**_

_**This is what makes us girls**_

_**We all look for heaven and we put love first**_

_**Something that we'd die for**_

_**It's our curse.**_

_**Don't cry about it**_

_**Don't cry about it**_

_**This is what makes us girls**_

_**We don't stick together cause we put love first**_

_**Don't cry about it**_

_**Don't cry about it**_

* * *

This.. Is... Complete! Short and sweet yes?

R&R lovelies!


End file.
